


Ilusiones

by LumosSickle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, original story sh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosSickle/pseuds/LumosSickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estoy segura de cómo sumarizarlo... Meh, lean(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusiones

Los niños piensan que nada les puede hacer daño. Los adultos saben que sí.  
La guerra había terminado, habían dicho los adultos. Por primera vez en su vida podría salir de la Fortaleza.  
Soñaba con el mundo de afuera, al que los adultos llamaban el Campo Sembrado. Soñaba con enormes valles verdes y colinas con laderas floridas, con andar en un caballo de verdad en un campo de verdad.  
Linus Stan bajó de la torre de dormitorios, la más antigua del fuerte, y llegó a las caballerizas. Su escolta, Randall del Este, lo subió a una mula y montó en un caballo negro como el ébano del puente levadizo. Atravesaron el puente con rapidez: las aguas estaban revueltas aunque la tormenta hubiese cesado.  
Cabalgaron por horas a través del oscuro y frondoso bosque que rodeaba la Fortaleza Stan, separándolo de la costa y de las demás islas. Se escuchaba ulular a los búhos y graznar a los cuervos grises del este. Cada dos horas, el par se daba el lujo de detenerse durante diez minutos a descansar, y dejar descansar a sus monturas. En una ocasión, Linus vio a Frederick, el mayordomo de su institutriz, haciéndole cosquillas a una chica contra un árbol. Por la expresión y los gemidos de la chica, le estaba haciendo daño. Randall sugirió que se detuvieran unos kilómetros más adelante.  
Al atardecer llegaron al borde del bosque, y se sentaron en la costa a esperar la llegada del barco que traería a su familia, la cual se había alojado en el noroeste para coordinar movimientos en la guerra. Randall sacó de su cartera trozos de pollo a la mostaza traídos del castillo, le ofreció uno a Linus y se sentaron a comer a la sombra de un enorme acre.  
La medianoche llegó antes que los Stan. Cuando por fin Randall gritó señalando hacia la izquierda, Linus estaba a punto de dormirse bajo el acre. Se despertó de repente: sus ojos, que hasta ahora y por los pasados cinco años habían estado lagrimosos, se iluminaron.  
Se impulsó con los brazos para levantarse y vio a una mujer bajar del barco. Hacía su vida entera que no la veía, sin embargo su instinto natural y las lágrimas de emoción en los ojos de la mujer le hicieron notar que era su madre.  
Sólo ella bajó. Linus pareció no darse cuenta: al fin y al cabo, no había conocido a su padre. Corrió desesperadamente hacia el puente colgante que separaba la isla del acantilado y la costa. Su madre estaba atónita, su hijo había crecido mucho y muy rápido.  
El puente parecía eterno, sin embargo Linus corrió, sin prestar atención a los llamados y alertas de Randall.  
Llegó a los últimos cinco tablones luego de lo que le parecieron otros cinco años. Ya podía ver claramente el amor y la emoción en los ojos de su madre. Se perdió en ellos.  
Entonces la frágil cuerda que sostenía el decrépito puente cedió, y Linus cayó a las profundidades del acantilado.


End file.
